Temporary nailing applications exist in the construction industry, in the shipping industry, and in other industries. Typically, in such an application, a wooden structure is assembled with nails, which later are removed from the wooden structure when the structure is disassembled.
Thus, in the construction industry, it is common to assemble wooden forms, into which concrete for a building foundation is poured, with nails to be later removed from the wooden forms when it is desired to disassemble such forms. Also, in the shipping industry, it is common to assemble wooden shipping crates with nails to be later removed from the crates when it is desired to disassemble such crates.
Nails with so-called duples heads are known for such applications. A nail with a duplex head has an annular flange formed on its shank in axially spaced relation with respect to a first or outer head of the nail. The annular flange, which serves as a second or inner head, engages a workpiece, when the nail has been driven substantially but not completely into or through the workpiece, so as to prevent the nail from being driven further into or through the workpiece. The first or outer head and the portion of the shank defined between the annular flange and such head remain exposed. Thus, the nail can be easily pulled or removed, as by means of a crowbar or a claw provided upon a hammer head. The crowbar or the claw provided upon the hammer head can be easily inserted between the annular flange and the first or outer head.
Because of their duplex heads, such nails do not fit nail-feeding mechanisms of many pneumatically actuated or combustion-actuated nailing tools, as used for example, to drive conventional nails with single heads, unless substantial modifications are made to such mechanisms.
It would be very useful to have for temporary nailing applications, as described above, nails that would fit the nail-feeding mechanisms of such tools without substantial modifications being required to be made to such mechanisms.